<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Bondage Tape by ShipMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861413">Red Bondage Tape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress'>ShipMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sex Toy Advent Calender [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Sex Toy Advent Calendar, bondage tape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of the Sex Toy Calendar. At first, Hiccup and Astrid aren't sure what the role of red tape is supposed to be. But once they realise their mistake, they are more than just a little intrigued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sex Toy Advent Calender [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Bondage Tape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I changed this 'story' into a series of one-shots.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running a towel through his dripping hair, Hiccup joined Astrid in their living room where she was impatiently bouncing up and down, waiting for him. He'd already changed back from his waterproof prosthetic, which made walking less awkward, and had another towel slung around his hips even though that was a hopeless attempt at keeping Astrid from getting ideas. But, well.. They <em>had</em> been late to work yesterday, and he’d rather not risk that again.</p>
<p>“All right, I’m here. Let’s see what we get today.”</p>
<p>Astrid didn’t need to be told twice, taking the box with the golden ‘2’ from its place.</p>
<p>“Finally! Though I don’t expect too much, it’s such a small box today.”</p>
<p>On this box, there was actually a number instead of the written word as he noted; they apparently liked their variety. Hiccup and his artistic eye didn’t mind. At first, he’d just thought of this calendar as a silly joke, not expecting much from it. But at least the vibrator yesterday had been a pleasant surprise – and had seen some more use last night as well.</p>
<p>Hiccup watched as she tore the pretty little box apart, his lips twitching in amusement. She was so cute in her eagerness.</p>
<p>“Okay, what’s this?” She held up what looked like a <span class="pwa-mark decorator">role</span> of red <span class="pwa-mark decorator">sellotape</span>. Then her eyes widened. “<span class="pwa-mark decorator">Ooohhh</span>,” she breathed, just as Hiccup understood, too. “Oh, we’re <em>so</em> going to try this!”</p>
<p>Feeling suddenly <span class="pwa-mark decorator">very hot</span> inside, Hiccup swallowed. “Bondage tape? Are you sure about that?”</p>
<p>Astrid’s eyes were gleaming with excitement. “Yes!” She held her arms up, the insides of her wrists pressed together. “Want to tie me up?”</p>
<p>Hiccup’s heart <span class="pwa-mark decorator">began to race</span>. “Yes! No! I-I mean…” he gulped and, biting on his lower lip, averted his eyes. “I mean…. Not now.” He glanced at the clock above their TV. “I know it’s your day off, but I have to get to work soon. And this… it would take more time than I have.”</p>
<p>Astrid pouted but accepted his reasoning. “Okay. You’re right, we wouldn’t want to rush this. We can talk more about it later, all right?”</p>
<p>Relieved, Hiccup nodded. He went through his morning routine of getting dressed and preparing lunch to take with him while eating breakfast in a hurry, then kissed Astrid goodbye and left — all without making a total fool of himself.</p>
<p>Did he want to tie Astrid up? Oh, yes! Yes, he wanted that, more than he <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was willing to</span> admit even to himself. He just had to make sure that his eagerness didn’t cause her any harm.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. o O o .</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came home later that afternoon, he found Astrid already waiting for him. She was fidgety, clearly brimming with excitement, but seemed to <span class="pwa-mark decorator">try and</span> hold herself back, too.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe. How was your day?” she asked, rather artlessly.</p>
<p>Hiccup’s lips twitched. If she had only thought half as much about today’s calendar gift as he had, she must have had a <em>long</em> day of waiting for him. “Was alright. Lots to do.” Lots to help distract himself. Else, he might have sprayed a lewd image of Astrid’s liking <span class="pwa-mark decorator">onto</span> their customer’s car. Gobber would have laughed… and then ripped off his head. “And I went shopping on my way home, we’re good now for a couple of days, I think.”</p>
<p>She nodded to show that she’d heard him but didn’t reply. Instead, she got up and took his hand. “Hiccup… about this morning. If you don’t want to try the bondage tape, then just say so. It’s okay. I was excited, yes, but we’ve <span class="pwa-mark decorator">never done anything</span> like that before. And if that’s not for you, then I don’t mind. I want us both to enjoy it, else it’s not worth it.”</p>
<p>Hiccup took a deep breath, then let it out again in a humorous snort, squeezing her hand. “It’s not that I don’t want to try,” he assured her. “It’s that… I might want it <em>too much.</em> I… It didn’t come up so far but… but the idea of you… bound… I… I’m just…” He broke off, stammering. Forming words was just too difficult when the images in his <span class="pwa-mark decorator">mind</span> send all his blood elsewhere.</p>
<p>But Astrid didn’t seem to mind; her expression had brightened noticeably. “So, you’re up for trying? Oh, that’s <em>fantastic!</em> I did some research today and found some ideas I’d love to try.” She pulled her phone out and held it out to him. “Here, how about this? Or this, alternatively?”</p>
<p>Hiccup stared at the pictures – images of women and the occasional man in between, bound in uncomfortable-looking positions and at beautiful display – and his heart was racing again. Oh, may the Gods have mercy… She was trying to kill him. There was no other explanation.</p>
<p>He actually had to fight to get his mind and mouth working again, placing a hand on her arm to get her attention. “Astrid, I will not hogtie you,” he said in as firm a voice as he could muster. “And we’re not doing a ball tie either. Or suspension. At… at least not today,” he added.</p>
<p>Astrid had been about to protest, probably that she was sure she could take it, but visibly held back at his last words. “Okay. So… what was your plan, then?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather start with something simpler. To see how we like it. I want you to be safe and to enjoy it, too. One step after the other, okay?”</p>
<p>Hesitantly, she nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. So, I did some research, too,” he went on. “And honestly, getting rid or Eret so I could spend my break looking up bondage techniques was… fun.” That made Astrid giggle, just as he’d hoped. It hadn’t been a lie though; his co-worker could just be so <em>nosy.</em></p>
<p>“What I’d start with is fixing your arms and legs, in some relatively comfortable position but still one that keeps you in place. But I won’t do anything if you don’t promise me one thing first.”</p>
<p>“And what would that be?” There was a challenging tone in her voice. Oh, she was already playing again, wasn’t she?</p>
<p>But Hiccup wouldn’t accept her joking, not on this. “I want you to promise me <span class="pwa-mark decorator">that </span>you call it quits if something feels off. If something hurts or feels strange or uncomfortable or you don’t like it for whatever reason, then promise me <span class="pwa-mark decorator">that </span>you won’t <em>endure</em> just for my sake. Okay?”</p>
<p>Her face softened, her smile beautiful and true. “Okay. That’s a promise easily made. I’m not really a masochist and I want to have fun, too.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>. o O o .</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup had done more than merely some grocery shopping.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Astrid asked, holding up <span class="pwa-mark decorator">a new pair</span> of scissors and a bottle of massage oil. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. “Okay, that’s obvious. But why did you buy these?”</p>
<p>“All our scissors have pointy tips,” he explained. “These are rounder. I want to keep them close in case I need to free you in a hurry, and I don’t want to risk hurting you with a sharp tip.”</p>
<p>Astrid blinked and then smiled. “Very considerate of you. And the oil?”</p>
<p>“This one has a special soothing effect, to help relax strained muscles or for bits of sore skin.”</p>
<p>“<span class="pwa-mark decorator">Mmh</span>,” she hummed. “You really did your research, didn’t you? My sweet, caring dork.” She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you, too. And yes. I told you I don’t want you to hurt because of this.”</p>
<p>“Very much appreciated. So, how do you want me?”</p>
<p>Hiccup placed all items onto his bedside table and pointed toward their bed. “Just lie down on your back. Hands up. Legs spread.”</p>
<p>He’d expected a flippant comment at his commanding tone, but Astrid followed eagerly and without resistance.</p>
<p>“Like this?”</p>
<p>Or maybe there was a bit of disobedience, after all. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">At</span> least the cocky smirk she threw him had to be illegal.</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly like this.” Hiccup knelt down beside her, for a moment enjoying the sight of her entirely naked body. Then he <span class="pwa-mark decorator">began to work</span>. He wrapped the tape around her wrists a few times, making sure that the tape was flat and not too tight so it wouldn’t cut off her blood circulation. Then he fixed her hands above her head to the bed frame.</p>
<p>“You okay?” He couldn’t help himself, he just had to make sure.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Astrid sounded a little breathless, not as amused or annoyed as he might have expected. So she was taking this seriously. That was good.</p>
<p>Next came her legs. He bound them separately but in the same fashion, each to one corner of the bed so she lay spread wide and open. At last, he sat down next to her head again. “Are you okay with me covering your eyes, too?” he asked, cautiously. Being blind could be an intense experience, even if it was just for a short while, and he wouldn’t do this without her permission.</p>
<p>Astrid sucked in a breath, clearly excited at this idea, and nodded. “Yes, do it.”</p>
<p>Chuckling at her nearly commanding tone, he wrapped the tape a half dozen times around her head until he was sure that she couldn’t see anything anymore while her nose was still free. Then he checked her hands and feet once more to make sure they <span class="pwa-mark decorator">weren’t too tightly bound</span> and nodded to himself. Astrid was as safe as she could be; now the fun part could begin.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmured, running a hand along her arm and over her shoulder to her chest. He played with her breasts, squeezing and caressing until her nipples hardened for him and she let out a few first little moans. “So open and helpless, all for me.”</p>
<p>Her breathing became quicker. She seemed to like his awkward attempt at dirty talk. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was even saying. But somehow… seeing her like this made him fall into this role more easily.</p>
<p>His hand wandered further down her stomach and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">hips</span> but skipping her groin and moving down her legs. Once he’d reached her feet, he tickled her, lightly. Just enough to make her squirm in her bonds. “This is perfect. You can’t do anything, have to take whatever I want to give you. Fuck, you look so hot like this.”</p>
<p>She mewled, writhing a little more. “So? And what are you going to do about it?”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head. “Oh, you’ll see. Or not…”</p>
<p>Grinning at his own joke, he replaced his right hand on her leg with his mouth and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">slowly moved</span> up her body again. There was little she could do, no pressing closer, no shying away, no urging him on. By the time he’d reached her knee, he was high on the sweet little moan and pleas to go faster. But, oh, he would take his time with this.</p>
<p>Small licks, kisses, and bits littered his way up her inner thigh, leaving her squirming. He debated skipping her centre again and repeating the slow torture on her other leg, but decided against it. He was eager to taste her, and dragging it out could <span class="pwa-mark decorator">be done</span> in other ways, too.</p>
<p>Astrid groaned when he lowered his head to her sex, deep and guttural. It made Hiccup’s blood boil to hear her like this, and he was looking forward to hearing quite a lot more of it now.</p>
<p>He started slowly, his tongue almost lazy as it dragged along her slit. He varied between keeping it flat and soft or using the tip to draw random patterns, eagerly licking up her wetness as he coaxed it out of her.</p>
<p>Above him, Astrid was cursing him to go on and even bucket her hips, but Hiccup kept this on for a good while longer before he even gave her clit a first little flick of attention. When he did, it made her back arch and drew a curse from her lips, her body more sensitive by now than she’d expected. Oh, this would be <em>fun</em>.</p>
<p>Hiccup kept the game on, devoting endless attention to her sensitive flesh. His hands joined in, occasionally reaching up to play with her breasts and other times scraping along her thighs. It was so much easier when he didn’t need to hold her legs apart, and the way he’d tied her down meant that the movability of her hips <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was limited</span> as well. She was entirely his to play with, and he <em>loved</em> it. </p>
<p><span class="pwa-mark decorator">Every now and then</span>, he focused entirely on her clit, relentlessly sucking at the sensitive bud and teasing it with his tongue until Astrid was writhing and moaning, her legs shaking. But before she could come undone, he always stopped. It earned him endless curses, but he took them with a chuckle and a grin. </p>
<p>For what easily could have been hours, Hiccup continued, lost in his own bliss of eating her out so thoroughly. If she hadn’t <span class="pwa-mark decorator">been bound</span>, Astrid would have turned the table and simply mounted him to get off long ago. But as it was, she couldn’t, and she hadn’t called an end to their game, either. So he simply continued, tasting her, feeling her wet heat and quivering things, listening to her litany of increasingly needy noises. Perfection. </p>
<p>“Hi… Hiccup…” Astrid gasped eventually during a minute where he took it a little slower. </p>
<p>He paused immediately, looking up along her sweat-covered body. He <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was dazed</span>, had lost all sense of time, but her voice sounded different now, the pleading serious. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p>
<p>After a moment, she nodded. </p>
<p>“Okay. Do you want me to free you?”</p>
<p>This time, she shook her head. “No, just… just stop teasing. Please.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, he placed a kiss to her thigh and then <span class="pwa-mark decorator">proceeded to get</span> her off for real now, but she stopped him again. “No! Fuck me!”</p>
<p>Hiccup paused, but then breathed a rough “Okay,” against her skin. He didn’t need any preparation himself; going down on her like this had left him hard and wanting, too, the bed beneath him soiled and damp already with <span class="pwa-mark decorator">precome</span>. He took a few moments to calm down, to make sure he didn’t come the moment he entered her, soothingly rubbing along her thighs and hips, then leaned over her for the right angle. </p>
<p>Astrid’s moan as he pushed into her was breathtaking, the heat and wetness that welcomed him almost overwhelming. Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows, his mouth kissing and gasping against her neck as he made the first few testing thrusts. It wouldn’t take much to get him over the edge, but luckily, the same was true for her, too. </p>
<p>“M-more!” Astrid begged, her voice thin and needy. “Oh, fuck! Hic-<span class="pwa-mark decorator">ccup</span>!” </p>
<p>He gladly followed her command, fucking her harder and faster, losing himself in their frenzied race to completion. Astrid’s muscles were straining against her bonds, her entire body shaking, and Hiccup pressed his mouth to her neck, sucking harshly in search of just about <em>anything </em>to hold on to. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure who came first. Her outcry in exhilaration came at the same moment his head went entirely blank, with pleasure crashing through his body and mind. He felt her clench needily around him just as he spilled into her, a few last jerky thrusts carrying them through to the end. </p>
<p>Once his mind cleared again, he did his best to free Astrid of the tape. First her eyes, then her hands and feet. He was careful to keep the tape from twisting; it was reusable if treated with care, and he had a feeling that Astrid would want to use it more often from now on. </p>
<p>Even after he <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was done</span>, Astrid was still lying unmoving and grinning, her hair all over the place and sticking to her sweaty skin. “That… was <em>brilliant!”</em> she eventually gasped. “Torture, but brilliant. We’re so going to do this again!”</p>
<p>Hiccup chuckled, not protesting in the slightest. “Whatever Milady wishes.” He lay down next to her, propped up on one arm. He knew that they would have to talk about it some more, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy their afterglow. “Do you want me to give you a massage now?”</p>
<p>Astrid hummed, pondering, but then shook her head. “Maybe later. My shoulders ache, but I'd rather just cuddle a bit for now.”</p>
<p>Hiccup complied happily, lying down and wrapping his arm around her as she settled with her head on his chest. Yes, he hadn’t expected too much when he’d ordered this calendar. But apparently, it was going to change their sex life <span class="pwa-mark decorator">quite </span>thoroughly..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was late... But, well... It turned out WAY longer than intended xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>